


The Owl House Scene Rewrites

by BasicLumity (GreaterComplexity)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaterComplexity/pseuds/BasicLumity
Summary: An assortment of scenes from various episodes that struck me as having the potential to go much differently then they did in cannon, and that I felt like exploring. Arguably not fanfiction, since they were intended to have as little originality as possible. No particular raison d'etre.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. First set

**Author's Note:**

> These are intended to be viable alternatives to what we saw in the show, such that the actual scene could be replaced with the rewrite and the rest of the episode could continue essentially unchanged, while adding implied character depth.

###  **Sense and Insensitivity**

EDA: _bursts out of the bushes_ “SPICY TOSS!” 

LILITH: _scream_

EDA: “Lily?” 

LILITH: “Edalyn” 

_Eda puts out her spells_

LILITH: “Ugh. And of course you would be here just to be a nuisance. What are you even doing out here? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” 

EDA: _smirks_ “ I’m searching for the bloom of eternal youth, and when I find it first, it will prove that, curse or no curse, I’m the most powerful witch on the boiling isles. See ya!” _Takes off running_

LILITH: “AAAAHH NO YOU WON’T” _runs after her_

_Later, when they are out of breath. EDA seems to be more tired than LILITH_

LILITH: “EDAlyn… _huff…_ I can… _breath_ … can't let you take that flower. Listen, if this is about the curse, I can help you. The emperor, he can cure you if you join the coven. You don’t need the Bloom” 

EDA: “I can handle the curse on my own. I’m here to prove that I’m not as old and frail as you think.” 

LILITH: _in disbelief_ “You’re hunting the Bloom of Eternal Youth, one of the most powerful magical plants on the boiling isles, just to prove a point!” 

EDA: “Well it’s probably a scam anyway.” 

LILITH: “Edalyn, this isn’t a joke! I have been tasked by the emperor with retrieving the bloom.”

EDA: “So? Why should I care what that creep wants? And for that matter, why should you?” 

LILITH: “Because he’s the emperor of the Boiling Isles, and I am the leader of the Emperor’s Coven.” 

EDA: “Newsflash, Lily: The emperor only cares about power and keeping the rest of us under control. His whole Coven System is just to make sure no one can challenge him. I see no reason that should deserve my obedience.” 

LILITH: _half-joking_ “When did my sister, the carefree slacker, become such an idealist?” 

EDA: “I’m just doing what I’ve always done: living life on my own terms.” 

LILITH: “Look, edalyn. I understand that, for some strange reason, you seem to hate the Emperor’s Coven, but I have a job, and I take it very seriously. Because of Emperor Bellows I am the most powerful-

EDA: “We’ll see”

LILITH: “Powerful and respected witch on the Boiling Isles. I am the envy of all Witch kind, but only as I am in the emperor’s good graces. Surely you understand how important this is to me!” 

EDA: _softening and trying not to show it_ “Yeah well… Maybe you need to rethink your priorities.” 

LILITH: “That’s funny, coming from y-” 

EDA: _Confused_ “Lily?” 

_LILITH seems to have vanished_

EDA: _Growing concern_ “Lily?” 

_LILITH gives a muffled scream, in the claws of a crab monster_

EDA: “LILY!” _attacks the monster, monster lets go of LILITH_

LILITH: “Thank you, Edalyn. For a moment, I wasn’t certain you would save me.” 

EDA: “Stow it. Eh, we might fight, but you’re still my sister. Besides, if anyone’s putting you down, it’s gonna be me.” 

_SCENE_

* * *

###  **Lost in Language**

####  **Amity and Luz after storytime**

BRAXIS: “Goodby miss Amity. Thank you.”

AMITY: “Thank you, Braxis.”

_Beat. AMITY sees LUZ hiding. Look of surprise_

AMITY: “Ugh. You. Shouldn’t you be at the Owl Shack... frying up owls and whatever other weird stuff you do there?” _turns away._

LUZ: “I’m… going to ignore that because THIS sour lemon drop secretly has a sweet center!” 

AMITY: _Slightly offended_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

LUZ: “Reading to kids! Doing cute voices! You seemed so nice for once. Usually you’re all scowl-y and mean. Oh! Oh! I could help some time! I do great-” 

AMITY: “I’m not mean. I… _beat…_ I’m only mean when you're around because you're constantly ruining my life!” 

LUZ: “That’s not-” 

AMITY: _growing more agitated with each example._ “You made me lose my position as top student, you got me sent to the principal’s office, and you made me look like a cheater and a weakling in front of the entire Covention!” _Takes a second to cool down._ _Sighs._ “Look. I don’t care if you want to learn magic, but whatever you do, do it far away from me. For both our sakes.” 

LUZ: _dejected_ “I… I’m sorry.” _Turns to go. AMITY starts to reach out, stops herself. EXIT LUZ. SCENE_

####  **After Amity takes her diary back**

_ENTER AMITY. Sees LUZ picking up pages of her diary._

AMITY: “REALLY?!?!?” 

LUZ: “uh… It’s not what it looks like!” 

_TWINS snicker._

AMITY: _To twins_ “You two are the worst! But you” _Turning to LUZ_ “ I thought you at least might understand, that you might… nevermind! I see now that you don’t really care. You want everyone to like you, and when they don’t, you make them miserable. You're just as much of a bully as they are. _Beat._ I guess I would know.” _Turns to go._

LUZ: “Amity!” _Begins to follow her._

EMIRA: “Mittens killed the fun.” 

EDRIC: “Again. _Beat._ Oh well. We’re headed out to go goblin tipping. Wanna come?” 

LUZ: “You’re just gonna leave?”

EMIRA: “Yeah! With you.” _Takes LUZ”s hand and begins to lead her._

LUZ: “Look. You guys are cool-” 

_EMIRA and EDRIC nod in unison_

LUZ: “But I need to go talk to Mittens I mean Amity.” 

EMIRAA: “Alright. See ya around, cutie.” _EXIT TWINS._

_Luz blushes furiously before turning to go chase after AMITY._

LUZ: “Amity, wait!” 

AMITY: “You’re still trying the whole friend thing?!? Why can’t you just pick a side?” 

LUZ: “I swear, I didn’t know that was your clubhouse. I had no idea what they were planning! I’m sorry, you have to believe me!” 

AMITY: “Why should I? You lie and cheat all the time.” 

LUZ: “I wouldn’t lie about something like this! I… _softly…_ I was only hanging out with them in the first place to get to know you.” 

AMITY: _Taken aback_ “Me?” 

_LUZ nods_

AMITY: “Why me? Why are you so focused on being my friend?” 

LUZ: “Because… I don’t know! Because you’re so confident, and really good at magic, and you dye your hair” _AMITY looks at her hair self consciously_ “ and… Maybe it’s dumb, but I thought maybe I could befriend you like Azura befriends all her rivals.” 

AMITY: “You want to be like Azura?” 

LUZ: “I know it’s silly.” 

AMITY: _smiles for a moment_ “ yeah, it is silly... _Beat…_ You’re more of a Hecete anyway.” 

LUZ: _Pleasantly surprised_ “What?” 

AMITY: “Always breaking the rules, getting into fights you can't win, recklessly-” 

LUZ: “No way! I’m totally Azura. Have you even-” 

_Thumping noises. Enter ODABIN. SCENE_

* * *

###  **Adventures in the Elements**

EMIRA: “Amity! Dinner’s ready!” 

AMITY: “I’ll be there in a minute!” 

LUZ: “If I’m going to be in the same class as Amity, I’m gonna need to learn magic like Amity.” 

_LUZ crosses to AMITY_

AMITY: “Oh, hey Luz.” 

LUZ: _sheepishly_ “Hey Amity. How’s the training going.” 

AMITY: “It’s going… fine… I guess. What about you? How’s training with Eda?” 

LUZ: “hehehe… not like I expected. I, um… I haven’t learned a second spell.” 

AMITY: “What?” 

LUZ: “Eda’s training. I know she means well, but I don’t know if we’re actually making any progress.” 

AMITY: “But why did you say all that stuff about powerful magic?” 

LUZ: “Because… I don’t know. I guess I was afraid of looking dumb. I didn’t want you to think I belonged in the baby class.” 

AMITY: “Well, no baby I know could cause as much mayhem as you.” 

_LUZ smiles_

AMITY: “So what are you going to do? You need to learn a second spell?” 

LUZ: “Actually I was wondering… Could I borrow your training wand? Only while you’re not using it! I promise, I’ll be super careful, and I’ll give it back right away.” 

AMITY: “Well…” 

LUZ: “Pleasepleasepleaseplease please?” 

AMITY: _relenting_ “Okay. But be careful not to use up all the charge, it doesn’t have much left.” _Hands over the wand and spellbook_

LUZ: “Oh thank you thank you thank you! You are a lifesaver!” 

AMITY: _Blushing_ “It-it’s nothing. I have to go. I think Edric is trying to catch a bat.” 

LUZ: “Right! Gotcha. I’ll just be in the clearing over there.” _EXIT LUZ. AMITY takes a moment to calm down_

EDRIC: _Off screen_ “I’ve got you now!” 

AMITY: _Exasperated_ “Edric, don’t eat that.” 

EDRIC: “I wasn’t gonna eat him!”

_SCENE_


	2. Set 2

###  Understanding Willow

####  At the Owl House, Before the Journey

EDA: “Yep. Whoever did this to Willow showed unbelievable disregard for her safety, downright despicable.”  _ Turns to Amity _ “Oh right! It was you. Anyway, Luz, who’s going inside with you. The spell is two max.” 

_ Luz looks at Gus _

GUS: “Luz, you know that, if forced to choose between my grades and Willow’s life, I would choose Willow every time right?” 

LUZ: “Aww, Gus! Does that mean-” 

GUS: “That being said, is there anyway you could, you know, not make me choose? I’m kina, sorta, in total free-fall.” 

LUZ: “Hmm… Eda, once we’re inside, how do we fix the memories?” 

EDA: “It’s hard to say. The damage could manifest itself in any number of ways. Hopefully it will be obvious what’s wrong with each memory, but it would help if you already knew what they were supposed to look like.” 

LUZ: “Gus, you weren’t in many of those memories.” 

GUS: “Yeah, Willow and I really only got to know each other when I moved up two grades.” 

LUZ: “I think… Amity, I think you’re going to have to come with me.” 

AMITY: “Me? Luz, I don’t know if Willow would want me in there.” 

LUZ: “But you’re the one who actually knew her for the longest! You made this mess, now you might be the only one who can fix it.” 

AMITY:  _ Relenting _ “Okay. I’ll… do what I can.” 

EDA: “Alright! Bold choice, taking the girl who caused the mess in the first place.”  _ draws a spell circle and summons a bell.  _ “Now, when you’re done, ring that and I’ll cast you back.” 

####  In Willows mind, after fixing several memories

LUZ:  _ Turning the memory around  _ “We don’t need to see how this one ends.” 

AMITY: “Yeah, Willow threw up a lot that day. She said it was just ‘cause she was having so much fun.” 

LUZ: “Ew…. I mean, Aww!” 

_ Pause as AMITY looks around, clearly troubled _

LUZ: “Hey, you okay?” 

AMITY: “Yeah, I just… some of these memories I haven’t thought about in years. If I had destroyed them.... I really messed up didn’t I?” 

LUZ: “I mean… Amity, I can’t lie. Eda was kinda right. What you did was… really awful.” 

_ AMITY looks ashamed _

LUZ: “But the important thing is that you’re trying to fix it! We’ve managed to undo most of the damage, and together we can fix the rest!” 

AMITY:  _ Hesitantly _ “I hope so.”

_ Both are quiet for a moment, looking pensive _

LUZ: “I just don’t understand why.” 

AMITY: “What?” 

LUZ: “Why did you try to destroy Willow’s memories? What happened between you?” 

AMITY:  _ Growing uncomfortable _ “I didn’t… It’s…”  _ Subdued _ “Willow told you what happened, didn’t she?” 

LUZ: “She said that once you got your magic, you stopped wanting to be friends with her because she was weak.” 

AMITY:  _ Subtly strained _ “Well, there you have it. Now stop asking.”  _ Turns away  _

LUZ: “I don’t buy that.” 

AMITY: “What?” 

LUZ: “The girl I just saw getting along with Willow so well for years? The girl who still reads to children in the library? The girl who… who let me keep learning magic, even after I cheated?” 

_ With each example AMITY blushed a little more _

LUZ: “That girl just decided to stop being friends with Willow because she was too weak?” 

AMITY:  _ Facing away from LUZ, almost hiding her face _ “Yes. That’s exactly right. She was too weak.” 

LUZ: “No, there was something else going on, and I don’t know why you won’t tell me, but I’m going to find out one way or another”  _ Puts a hand on AMITY’s shoulder _ “So I’d rather hear it from you.” 

AMITY: “I… it’s… You wouldn’t understand. No one does.” 

LUZ: “Maybe not, but I’m willing to try.” 

AMITY: _ looks for a moment like she might give in, then resigns herself _ “Let’s just get back to fixing the memories.” 

LUZ:  _ sighs in defeat _ “Okay, but if you change your mind-”

AMITY: “I won’t. Now, can we please get back to work.” 

LUZ: “Fine. We’ll fix that memory of a ball pit next.”  _ Proceeds to jump into a memory _

AMITY: “Wait, Luz! Those aren’t” 

LUZ: “It’s eggs! Why is this memory full of eggs?!?” 

AMITY: "Yeah, I'm gonna be honest, there's no good answer for that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments will be appreciated. Criticize as harshly as you want. I'm all about new perspectives.


End file.
